Anywhere
by Huntniffbastian
Summary: When Hunter is expelled from Dalton, Logan decides to go with him. Hunter/Logan
1. Chapter 1

After the steroid scandal, the warblers as a whole are in shambles, with everyone feeling distraught and not knowing what to do next. As bothered by it as I am, it's not my biggest problem. I can't stop worrying about Hunter, knowing that he's being expelled for this. It makes enough sense, but I feel every bit as guilty for what happened even if I just played along like everyone else did.

Knowing the today is Hunter's last day at Dalton before he'll be gone for good, I walk down to his room to see him one last time. The truth is I've barely ever spoken to him and I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't even know what my name is. Regardless of that, I've always secretly wanted to know him. I feel like we could have become great friends if I was only given more time with him. I knock on his door and bite my lip nervously.

He opens the door, a confused expression on his face, "Hey, um, what's up?"

I look up at him with my hands awkwardly in my pockets, "I don't know exactly... Look, I'm sure you're busy and stuff but can I talk to you for a minute? I won't be long, I promise."

He shrugs, letting me inside, "Sure, I guess. But if you're just here to remind me how I ruined The Warblers and almost got everyone in huge trouble, don't bother. I've heard that so many times it's in my dreams..."

I shake my head as we sit down, "No, it's not that. Not at all, actually. This might be kind of weird, seeing as we never really got to know each other, but I think it really sucks that you have to leave. The truth is that I feel totally horrible about what happened, and I think the rest of us should be getting the same punishment that you are. After all, we all did it, too, it's not entirely your fault."

He looks pleasantly surprised, "I think what happened was fair. I don't apologize for anything, but I'll own up to what I did. You guys did what you did because you were afraid of getting kicked off the team. Don't feel guilty, man..."

I look up at him and our eyes meet, "Well, that's all debatable, I guess. But I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry you're being expelled. I think you're a really cool guy, regardless of what happened with the whole steroid thing. I don't hate you or blame you or anything like that. I just wish I could've had more time to have gotten to know you, that's all."

"Well, I appreciate that," he replies with the most genuine smile I've ever seen on him, "It sucks but it is what it is. It would've been cool if we had been friends, huh?"

I nod, "Yeah, it's a real shame."

He sighs, standing up and resuming his packing, "More than you know. I don't know where I'm gonna go now, to be honest..."

"You mean for school?" I ask sympathetically.

He shakes his head, tossing his clothes into his suitcase, "No, I just mean in general. I'm not even going to worry about school right now, I'm gonna need somewhere to live first."

I bite my lip, instantly worried about him, "You don't have a family to go home to?"

"Not really," he explains miserably, "My dad's in the military and I don't ever see my mom. I've been going to boarding schools since I was 8. All I have is small hunk of cash in my college fund."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I don't think so," he answers, glancing over at me, "I appreciate the gesture, but I don't think there's anything you really can do."

I pause for a moment, "What if...what is I went with you?"

He looks at me in disbelief, "That's ridiculous. You need to stay here and finish school. Besides, you barely even know me."

I smirk, crossing my arms, "Truth be told, with all the advanced classes and extra curriculars I've been doing, I technically have enough credits to graduate, I think. And I really, really want to help you."

He raises an eyebrow, "For some reason, I doubt that. If you could actually graduate, why haven't you?"

I sigh, "Well, I don't know that for sure. What I do know is that I'm pretty damn close..."

"So why quit now?"

I shake my head, "Because I don't care that much about it, anyway. I'd much rather get out of here and do something interesting with my life. This could be the start of something incredible, please just take me with you."

"As fun as that sounds, I can't ask you to drop everything and live out of my car with me," he explains hesitantly, "It's just not practical."

"Who cares if it's practical?" I argue hopefully, "Besides, I have money. A lot of money. And a few ideas of places that we could stay. My family is filthy rich and I already have access to my trust fund as well as my college money, so we could probably live off that alone for a long ass time if we wanted to."

He gives me a small smile, "That sounds really great. But why would you want to do all that for me, anyway? We've barely ever even spoke before today. It's just nuts."

I fold my hands, "The truth is, you inspire me. You're a rebel, you're fearless. You make me want to do something that's totally nuts. Please, just let me come with you."

He rolls his eyes, "You're a mad man, I hope you know that." He tosses a few more things in his bags and then looks back at me, "If this is what you really want to do, I'm not going to stop you. But I'm leaving within an hour or two so I hope you can pack awfully quick."

I grin, getting to my feet, "I can and I will. I'll be back ASAP, okay?"

He nods, "Sure thing."

I rush out of the room and quickly back into mine to pack my things. I grab my suitcases out of the closet and quickly begin stuffing them carelessly with everything I own. A couple minutes later Nick, my roommate, walks in, "Hey, what's going on?"

I glance over at him, still packing, "Don't freak out, but I'm leaving."

He stares at me in disbelief, "What? Where? Why?"

I sigh, "I don't know exactly, but I'm going with Hunter. He doesn't have anyone or anywhere to go to. So I'm um, I'm tagging along."

He looks beyond shocked, "Just like that? You're just packing up your things and running off to be homeless pals with Hunter? Who, may I remind you, got us disqualified and almost expelled."

I roll my eyes, "He's not so bad, not in my opinion. And we won't be homeless for very long. But yeah, just like that."

He flops down on his bed, "What put this ridiculous idea in your head?"

"I don't know," I mutter honestly, "It just kind of came to me."

"You've never seemed the type of person who would just ditch everything and do something so crazy and spontaneous..."

I smirk, "Yeah, I know. But I've always secretly wanted to, and now I'm finally doing it. Wish me luck?"

He sighs, "You're going to need it."

"Maybe, maybe not. But it can't hurt." I comment with a smile as I finish getting my things together.

I zip my bags up and walk over to hug him, "I'm gonna miss you, dude."

He bites his lip, "You too. Call me if you ever need anything. Or even when you don't."

I smile as we let each other go, "I will. Same goes for you."

"Yeah." he replies sadly.

I quickly say my goodbyes to my other friends and classmates and then head back to Hunter's room. He looks over at me as I walk in, "You ready to go?"

I nod, "Ready as I'll ever be."

He sighs, looking me in the eyes, "Are you sure that this is what you want? I won't judge if you turn back now, because it might be your last chance..."

I shake my head, not allowing myself to even consider it, "Yeah. I'm sure."

We walk out to the parking lot and pack our things away in his Jeep and then climb inside. He smiles at me as he starts the engine, "As bad as I feel about you potentially throwing away your future, I'm really glad you're coming with me."

I return the gesture, "Yeah, me too. And don't feel bad, this is what I really want. I don't regret a thing."

"Not yet," he comments with a smirk as he pulls out onto the road.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a long day out on the road and Hunter eventually sighs and looks over at me, "So, you ready to find somewhere to crash?"

I nod, "Yeah, definitely. My ass is totally numb from sitting for so long..."

He smirks, "Do you have any preference?"

"Not in the slightest..." I mutter, looking out the window, "Where are we headed towards exactly, anyway?"

"Colorado," he answers plainly, "Where I used to live. I'm gonna have to stop there and access my bank account and stuff. Is it cool if I just stop at the nearest motel?"

"Yeah, that's fine." I give him a small smile, "So, um, are you ever afraid of what's gonna happen next?"

"No," he replies instantly, "Not in the slightest. What happens happens. Nothing can really phase me at this point..."

I nod, "Fair enough, I guess. But um, are you okay?"

"Of course," he mutters, pulling into a motel parking lot, "Why wouldn't I be?"

I smirk as we get out of the car, "Do you really want me to answer that?"

He rolls his eyes at me as we grab our things and head inside, "I'm fine, dude. Seriously."

"If you insist..." I mutter, not totally buying it.

We check in at the desk and then head up to our room. I flop down on the bed as soon as we walk through the door. Hunter kicks my things out the doorway and walks over to me, sitting on the bedside, "Tired?"

I nod, "No kidding."

He sighs, "Why'd you get a room with only one bed? We're not married."

I sit up, "I know. But it's cheaper. And until I can get all my money, then we really can't waste anything. I'll sleep on the floor if it bothers you, I really don't care."

He shakes his head, "No, it's fine. It's no big deal, there's plenty of room for both of us. Just try to spoon me or steal all the blankets and we'll be fine."

"Haha, sure thing."

He stands up and stretches his arms, "Well, I'm gonna hop in the shower real quick."

"Sure," I mutter in response, "Hey, do you want me to get dinner or something?"

He shrugs, taking his shirt off and tossing it on his suitcase, "If you want to. Maybe order a pizza or something..."

"Alrighty..." I reply, trying not to be too obvious in checking him out, "What kind do you want?"

"Something delicious with like a million toppings. Preferably some of those toppings being pepperoni and onions. The rest is up to you, though."

I raise my eyebrows, "Um, okay, sure. Should I just get a large for us to split?"

He nods, "Yeah, that's fine. Oh, and get some soda drink with it. All I've had to drink all day is warm water.."

"Alright, what kind?"

"Anything but orange or grape."

I frown, "Aw, lame..."

"You mean you actually like that crap?" he chuckles.

I shrug, crossing my legs, "Yeah, so what?"

"Okay, fine. Get two different things, then. It's on me, by the way. Considering you paid for the room."

I smile, "No, it's okay. I like pretty much everything. Just take your shower and I'll deal with everything, okay?"

"Alrighty." He shoots me another smirk before walking into the bathroom and closing the door.

I order the pizza and it's delivered and everything before Hunter is even out of the bathroom. I curl up on the bed and turn the TV on, waiting for him to eat with me.

He walks out shortly after in a towel, steam pouring out the bathroom. I raise my eyebrows, staring at him as he enters in the room, "Someone likes to take their time."

He rolls his eyes, "I thought the pizza would take longer.."

I smirk, sitting up, "You know the pizza place is literally across the street, right?"

"Yeah, but it has to cook and stuff..." he mutters, pulling a pair of boxers on under his towel and then tossing it, "You could've started without me, you know..."

"I know, but I didn't want to," I mutter, changing into a pair of sweat pants and an old T shirt, "It's all good, though, I'll just shower in the morning."

He opens the pizza box, observing it for a moment, "Looks good. I wouldn't have pegged you for an anchovy kind of guy, though."

I shrug, grabbing myself a piece, "Well, you'll learn that I am just full of surprises."

"Sure," he mutters with a chuckle, pouring himself some soda and sitting down. I do the same, leaning back against the headboard.

He takes the remote, changing the channel, "I'm sorry, but there's no way I'm watching anything on MTV..."

I roll my eyes, letting him do what he wants with the TV, "I'm not a huge fan myself, but there isn't much on."

"We've got over 100 channels, there _has _to be something..."

I look at him in disbelief when he stops on the History Channel, "Seriously?"

He nods, leaning back and taking a bite of pizza, "Don't judge me. It's a lot more intelligent than Jersey Shore or whatever the hell you were watching..."

I'm not crazy about it, but I leave the TV as is as I finish my supper. We quickly clean up and climb into bed before it gets much later.

I look over at him as we climb into bed, suggestive thoughts flashing through my mind. He looks back at me, a confused expression on his face, "What?"

"Nothing..." I mutter, quickly shutting the light off and crawling under the covers.

He sighs, adjusting his pillow, "So...are you regretting this yet?"

I shake my head, "Nope, it'd be pretty sad if I wanted to go back already. Hell, I probably could if I really wanted to... but I'm not."

"Do you get homesick very easily?"

"Not really. Do you?"

"No," he answers, a hollow tone in his voice, "How could I? I've never really had a place to call home..."

"You never considered Dalton to be home?" I ask, a little concerned.

"Not really. I mean, technically, but not in a homey way, you know? It was just kind of where I stayed for a while, I guess." he sighs and is quiet for a long moment before he speaks again, "Do you consider us to be friends?"

"Yeah, I do," I reply fondly, "Even if we don't know each other that well...we're all each other has right now."

"And you still don't regret this?"

"No," I answer, turning to face towards him, "Of course, like anything, coming out here with you has it's ups and downs. But this is what I wanted to do. You might not want to admit it, but you need me."

"You think so?" he asks, a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"You need someone. You might never realize it, but if you were to have done this alone, somewhere along the road you would have realized it."

"Well..." he begins hesitantly, "Maybe you need me, too. And that's why you came out here."

"How would that even make sense?" I mutter, propping my head up on my pillow.

"I have no idea," he says with a laugh, "But I'm, uh, I'm glad you came with me. Whether I need you or not, I'm happy to have you here."

I smile, "Well, um, I'm glad to be here, too."

He grins, reaching out and taking my hand, "Thank you... I'll do my best to make this worth your while somehow. It might be later than sooner, but I promise I'll make it up to you."

I shake my head, squeezing his hand, "You don't have to do that, you know. I'm here because I want to be. You didn't ask me to come, you don't owe me anything."

"Well, I want to," he mutters, "This means more to me than you know, maybe more than I want to admit..."

"It's okay," I comment casually, "Seriously, don't worry about it."

I turn back onto my back and close my eyes, my mind clouded with an array of thoughts. I want to get close to him, more than anything, but I feel like now isn't the right time. His head isn't in the right place, and that's okay. This certainly won't be the last chance I have, so I don't want to rush anything and risk making him uncomfortable. I sigh, staring at the ceiling for hours before I actually fall asleep.


End file.
